


Munchies

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [109]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Evie contributes to the delinquency of a minor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Munchies

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as "Raising In the Sun," "Necessary Evils," and "A Parliament of Monsters." It contains spoilers for previous stories in the series. This was written for the Schmoop Bingo prompt "Unexpected Date."

So it's three in the morning and Evie Maldonado's sitting at her desk in the old Alpert crypt, chewing the eraser of her pencil, 'cause she's old school, and you don't need an iPad to make up a fucking list, OK? Jesus, fledges these days need a keyboard to wipe their asses. And never fucking mind what kind of list it is, there's a million of them when you're the procurement officer for the fifth-biggest magical supply company on the West Coast.

(Procurement officer. Sign on the desk and everything. Sweet, huh?)

So anyway, there's a knock on the door, and she yells "Come in!" 'cause she can smell who it is, of course (what, you think even a vampire's gonna let just anyone waltz in? In Sunnydale? Yeah, right) and there's Alex Summers-Pratt, all, "Hey, Evie,' and shirt-tails out and hands in his pockets. And she snorts and tosses her pencil at him, all, "Think fast, college boy," while she's thinking, shit, he got tall, well, tall for that family, anyway, they're all a bunch of freaking midgets, which is OK 'cause Evie's not in Yao Ming's league herself and she fucking resents it when people are taller than she is on purpose. He catches it and laughs and holds up this little baggie full of green and shakes it. "Wanna break?"

And shit, she's evil so smoking weed on the boss's time is practically a commandment, you know?

So then they're sitting on the roof of the crypt where there's a breeze, sharing a joint and looking at the stars, the ones you can see with all the city lights, anyway, and there's crickets and frogs and shit making noise in the long grass around the tombstones. Sunnydale cemeteries, romantic as all fuck. And Evie says, "So you home for the summer, or what?" and Alex shrugs and says, "Yeah," and takes a drag.

Evie gives him a look. "Thought you wanted to run off to New York and be Ernest fucking Hemingway."

Alex shrugs again, tosses the hair out of his eyes. Grins. He's a got a grin that would melt ice, all dimples and shit. "Sure. But I also have this eating habit I want to support.""

She grins back. "You sure do." Boy's getting some meat on his bones. His dad and his brother are lean and wiry, but Alex is more the teddy bear type.

"Hey, I'm saving up to be a starving writer some day." He's quiet for a minute, and doesn't bitch when she steals the joint. And then, "Bill's gonna put me to work at Bloody Vengeance. Marketing. Don't tell me that's not creative writing. And I can write anywhere. I sold an essay to that Canadian website. Ten whole dollars. _Canada_ dollars. That counts."

And there's a "Doesn't it?" on the end of that sentence he doesn't say, but she can hear loud and clear, and he's looking at her sideways like he's hoping she'll tell him he's not selling out, and it's OK to take a safe family job writing ad copy for fucking Raqui mucus. And she doesn't know what to say to that, or well, she knows what she should say, which is something to poke his pathetic mostly-human ego right where it's sorest, 'cause, well, vampire, right? But she doesn't really feel like doing that. Maybe it's the weed.

So she just sucks on the joint and tries to look like she's all wise and shit (and it's not easy when you haven't cracked your first century yet, nobody ooh and ahhs over a vampire who's in her fucking _fifties_ ) and Alex starts talking about going to college in Bugfuck, Pennsylvania, or wherever, and how different it is, "...and it's not just you can't buy blood at the corner Circle K, it's like, there's people there that don't even believe vampires exist, people who've never seen a demon. There was this one girl I went out with, and I was dumb enough to let it slip I could smell her time of month, and she totally freaked out. Tried to exorcize me." He throws up his hands. "And I can _pass_. I mean, God, can you imagine what they'd think if I'd been Tina?" Which would never happen 'cause no way in hell would Clem let his wrinkly little pride and joy attend some freaky human college, but never mind, 'cause laid-back Alex is kind of cute when he gets his rant on. "That's what I need to be doing, you know? Telling people what we're like. Showing them. The bad parts. And the not-so-bad parts. _Not_ passing. I mean, I can't vamp out or anything, but I'm not exactly normal, either, and - I could... make it easier. So next time it _could_ be Tina. Or - " and he grins big - "The world is warned when you finally get that chip out of your head."

"Oh, fuck off," says Evie, and tosses away the stub of the joint and pokes him in the ribs. "You're gonna be the first one I drain, 'cause I got the munchies and you're so _juuuuuuicy!"_ "

"You are so full of shit," he says, and laughs and grabs her hand, and they're wrestling and he's not as strong as a Slayer, but he's not human-weak either, and it's kind of fun, and she pins him and growls, "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

And Alex says, all husky, "No. But I'd like to kiss you."

And he does, and she does, and his heart's going a mile a minute against her chest, and his hands are big and clumsy and eager beneath her blouse, and there's some serious muscle under that teddy bear padding, and he doesn't smell like a cute little kid anymore, he smells like a grown-up mostly-but-not-quite human man, and shit, she watched Spike change his diapers, but hey, she's evil, right? So bonus. And he's _warm,_ fuck, she never had a clue what Spike or that Lawson guy saw in humans, even Slayers, but she's getting some idea, and she wants to bite him so bad it hurts, turn him, keep him forever, but if she did he wouldn't be this warm living font of _Alex_ anymore, and she wants to cry, because she asked Spike once _Why the Mohra blood, dude? How the fuck can you give up forever?_ and he just shrugged and said _Because you get now in return_ and she didn't get it then and wrote it off to Spike being loco, but she gets it now and there's nothing worse in the universe than being a vampire who gets suckered into caring about _now._ 'Cause _now_ is forever rushing away into _then_ , crumbling and aging and changing and dying and _living_ while you don't, and it aches like a stake to the heart, but at the same time you can't stop wanting it because it's the only thing that comes halfway close to filling that insatiable hunger at every vampire's core, the only thing that shivers the shriveled tendons of that heart and makes it yearn to beat.

And then he's breaking away and panting for breath, half elated and half scared she's gonna laugh at him, and a year or two ago she might have. But. But. It's not a year ago and she's kind of shaking. "So is this a date?" she says. "Or what?"

Alex laughs a just-as-shaky laugh. "Or what," he says. "Unless... you want it to be a date."

"Shit," says Evie. "You wanna take Mrs. Maldonado's little girl out on the town, you gotta lay out for more than half a bag of weak-ass dope."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He's all blushing now, and it's little too late to get embarrassed after you've had your tongue down someone's throat, Evie thinks, but he's one of the good guys, he can't help it. And she says, "You know what I was gonna major in, before Dalton turned me? Marine biology."

And Alex doesn't laugh, but says, "For real?"

"For real. I was gonna swim with the dolphins and shit."

"I'd think you'd be good at that," he says, "On account of not having to breathe."

"I'm good at other things on account of not having to breathe," she says, because now she knows how he blushes, she wants to see him do it some more. "But I'm thinking, you know. I like my job, but maybe I could finish my degree. Think thirty year old UC Sunnydale credits would transfer?"

"That would be cool," he says, and then, "You wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure," she says. Because it's Sunnydale, and there'll be someplace open. And she's not ready to give up forever yet, but she's starting to think that maybe someday, she'll be just that hungry.

 

 **END**


End file.
